


Bookmark

by wemustreinventlove



Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemustreinventlove/pseuds/wemustreinventlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows that all he serves as is a bookmark, to hold her place until she returns and he is thrown away. (Based off the song “Bookmark” by Cara Salimando)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookmark

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a while ago on my blog, but I figured more people would read it if I posted it on AO3. So, here you go. Enjoy :)

William is woken up by his phone letting out a shrill ringing noise from the bedside table. He rolls over to look at the clock and sees the red numbers flash 3:01 AM. He groans and sits up groggily, and reaches for his cell, squinting at the bright screen.

Incoming call from: Gabe Saporta, it reads.

There’s only one reason why Gabe would be calling him this late at night. He sighs and picks up.

“Hello?” He mumbles, yawning.

“Bilvy,” Gabe’s voice sounds raw, broken. William assumes he’s been fighting with his girlfriend again. “Bill, she broke up with me. We had a huge fight and she left.”

William nods to himself. He was right about the fight. Gabe continues to ramble on about how his girlfriend of two years has left him again. This happens almost monthly, it’s routine to William now.

As Gabe talks, the younger man stands and scrambles around his room in search of decent clothing, bumping into dressers in the darkness of his bedroom. He slips on a pair of skinny jeans, only deemed clean by William pulling them out of his hamper and giving them a quick sniff. He pulls a hoodie on without bothering with a shirt and grabs his keys.

“William? You still there?” Gabe asks on the other end of the line.

“Yeah. Yeah of course. I wouldn’t leave,” William sighs as he slips out the front door of his apartment and down three flights of stairs to the outside of the building.

“Good. Uh, hey man, could you come over for a bit? I really need some company,” Gabe asks.

“Already on my way,” William responds before hanging up and climbing into his car.

As he drives he thinks about what Gabe said. Why does he still word it like that? William already knows that he’s not coming over to keep him company. It’ll start off with Gabe crying to him about breaking up with his girlfriend again, then they’ll end up sitting on the couch watching an old movie. Gabe will make the first move and kiss William. They’ll end up fucking as Gabe whispers to William about how he loves him more than anything, and that he’ll never leave him, that he knows now that William is his true love, not this girl. William will believe it because he wants to.

He sighs as he pulls up to Gabe’s apartment and hesitates slightly before pressing the buzzer to let him know he’s here. Gabe lets him in and William takes the oh-so-familiar two flights of stairs up to Gabe’s floor, he drags his feet down the hallway and turns to suite number 342. He knocks lightly and Gabe opens the door with a smile.

“William,” He exhales like he was expecting him not to come.

William smiles nervously and follows Gabe inside. Gabe leads him to the couch and they sit down before Gabe pulls out one of William’s favourite movies.

“It’ll cheer me up,” He says as he puts the DVD into the player.

When Gabe returns he sits closer to William and puts one arm over his shoulder. As the movie plays, the younger one faces the man beside him and speaks.

“So what happened?”

Gabe waves the question away. “It doesn’t matter now. You’re here. That’s all the matters to me.”

This is usually when Gabe will lean down to kiss him, tell William he loves him.

William shifts and Gabe turns him so he’s facing the older man. He gently places one hand on William’s cheek and watches the other’s chest rise and fall with anticipation.

Gabe presses his lips softly to William’s and William kisses back like always. His lips fit perfectly with Gabe’s, like he’s the missing puzzle piece. He opens his mouth and lets Gabe kiss him deeper, more passionate. He pulls back and stares at William, his eyes shining, full of warmth.

This is why William keeps coming back.

Gabe pushes a short piece of hair behind William’s ear and trails kisses down his neck, making William’s breathing speed up.

It’s so wrong though, so, so wrong. But he loves it. He loves having Gabe all to himself and he loves the illusion of Gabe loving him, and he loves the feeling of Gabe’s lips pressed to his own, and kissing down his body. Really, he just loves Gabe in general. He’s such a fool to be falling for someone who doesn’t really love him, who uses him until he can throw him away when his girlfriend returns.

William’s thoughts turn back to reality when he hears Gabe whisper a soft, “I love you, so much,” in his ear.

“I love you too, Gabe,” William whispers against Gabe’s lips, nipping at his lower lip softly.

The movie is still playing when Gabe stands and pulls William up from the couch, tugging him along to the bedroom. William falls onto the bed, landing on his back and drags Gabe towards him, pulling off the older man’s shirt and then his own hoodie. Gabe tumbles on top of William in the process and laughs slightly.

The rest of the night is a blur of Gabe’s confessions of love and soft moans every time William does something right. He loves hearing that sound, and knows that Gabe loves everything William does to get him to make those sounds.

Gabe lets out one last groan and collapses on top of William. He kisses him softly.

“Don’t ever leave me, Bilvy,” he mumbles into William’s neck, “I love you, you’re my everything, you can’t ever leave me. Bilvy. Promise me you’ll never leave me.”

“I promise, Gabe, I’ll never leave you,” William says, and Gabe smiles against his skin and rolls over, seemingly satisfied with the answer.

“Goodnight, William.”

William doesn’t respond, just stares up at the ceiling until he hears Gabe’s soft snores. He sighs. Why is he falling for the charade? He knows Gabe only calls him up to use him as a bookmark until the next day, when he’ll call his girlfriend and tell her how sorry he is, and she’ll come rushing over. Before William can even get out the door, she’ll be there. And she’ll hug and kiss Gabe and tell him how she made a mistake, it was all a huge mistake, as William stands awkwardly beside the door. She’ll ask who William is, and Gabe will respond with, “My friend, William. He kept me company while you were gone. He was just leaving.” And William will walk out the door, crying as he drives back to his apartment. He’ll wonder how Gabe could have told him so many lies and made him believe them all, how he could have spun such a story. How he could have told him that they were lovers, and then forgotten about it all in the morning. But he knows that all he serves as is a bookmark, to hold Gabe’s girlfriend’s place until she returns and he is thrown away.

But for now, he just wants to bask in the thought of actually being Gabe’s if only for a night. He falls asleep in Gabe’s arms, pressed like a flower between both his covers, the story Gabe has spun running through his mind like a movie. He knows it’ll never be true, but for tonight he’ll believe in Gabe’s words.


End file.
